deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Titus King
Titus King is a field reporter for Picus News in the year and is known for vehemently speaking against augmented people, portraying them as monsters who will do anything to further their cause and calls for naturals to rise up against them. Biography Prior to , Titus had been married to Daniela King and the two had a son named Sebastian. However, Sebastian had a life-threatening illness so he was given mechanical augmentations to save his life. When Hugh Darrow's signal was broadcasted, he ended up losing control and accidentally killed his mother. Following this incident, Titus blamed his son for Daniela's death and started to go on anti-aug rants while attempting to conceal his son's existence from the public, including falsifying reports to say that his wife had died from breast cancer. In 2029, having been tipped off about Task Force 29's plan to rescue kidnapped children, Titus King reports on the raid at a Prague warehouse, where TF29 rescues dozens of children from augmented terrorists. At one point he confronts Adam Jensen, originally trying to get more information on the mission, but when that fails, he tries to goad the agent into expressing his feelings on Pavel Mikulski, an anti-aug politician, but is interrupted by another agent. Not giving up, he waits around and continues to slander augs on his broadcast, calling them monsters who will use even children to push their terrorist acts, until an explosion goes off in the warehouse. Some time later, Jensen emerges and Titus tries once again to rile him up, going as far as saying that he personally feels augs need to be wiped out and he intends to make that happen, but only gets a terse comment from Jensen that he will arrest Titus if he continues to try and interfere with police matters. Later on, while TF29 is in Dresden, he can be seen on Picus News conducting a very one-sided interview with Mikulski, with the latter saying that all augs should be killed because naturals do not know who to trust among them, and Titus equates giving equal rights to them as letting a walking bomb into his home. They end the interview with Mikulski summarizing that augs see naturals as inferior and will do anything to wipe them out unless naturals act first. Once TF29 is back in Prague, it is shown that Titus has since moved his broadcast to just outside Glasshütte's walls, inciting both naturals and augs with his broadcast. This time, he is calling for Helena to be made an example of, calling her a terrorist and a liar and that she corrupted her daughter by having her augmented. He then calls for augs to be massacred. At one point, Mikulski joins him here, feeding Titus' report that naturals need to fight back. Titus goes on, claiming augs fired the first shot in this "war" and that naturals need to protect their own and ends by calling for the burning of the aug ghettos. An explosion suddenly goes off near Titus, creating a hole in the perimeter border that aug terrorists come out of, shooting everyone. As Titus demands for the police to shoot back, his position is overrun and he is knocked out and taken into Glasshütte. TF29 later learn he is being held hostage and will be killed if the aug terrorists' demands are not met. He is later seen tied to a chair in the middle of a stage that Sebastian set up, with the latter broadcasting to the whole world to announce he is Titus King's son. Titus tells his son the reason he hates him is because he killed his mother, but later appears to show some regret when the feeds are down, saying he only wanted what was best for Sebastian when he chose to have his son augmented. Before Sebastian can go through with his plans of blowing them both up though, Sebastian is killed and Titus is saved by TF29. When Jim Miller later tries to offer his condolences, Titus only responds that he wants to be taken to his studio. Once there, he plays up on the events, spinning the story to make it look like he still cared about his son, and that he will have to live with the fact that he made Sebastian an aug to save him, but uses it as an excuse to further cement why nobody else should get augmented before going back to saying this is a war and sons will die in it. It's later revealed that Titus is an unknowing pawn for the Illuminati, who were backing him through Mikulski to incite both naturals and augs so they could push for the announcement of the Human Restoration Act. Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade characters